


Sleep

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suppose, Pre Relationship, happy 20gayteen!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt "Imagine Person A crawling into Person B’s bed in the middle of the night because they couldn’t sleep and Person B being totally okay with it."





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to write but had no motivation to do so. i pushed through and thus, this was born. i also wanted to finally start writing deanoru and what better time to start writing them than the day after they K I S S for the first time. happy 20gayteen friends, the gays are taking over. let me know if you want nico's point of view!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr! isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

Karolina wasn’t sleeping at night. She’d like to pretend she had no idea why, but she knew that the messed up shit happening that her parents were involved in was probably a key reason. The world didn’t stop to sleep and neither did she. Thousands of questions raced through her mind a mile per minute and she wasn’t sure she could keep up anymore.

“Am I finally free?”

“What does the church really stand for?”

“Do our parents know we know about them?”

“Am I….gay?”

She didn’t like to admit it because there are worse problems than who she wants to be with, but the last question really stuck in her mind. She never brought it up, the time was never right. Sexuality was miniscule when her parents were killing teenagers in the name of philanthropy but at night, that was all that matters. 

Nights were more for questioning life than sleeping and this was at least the third night in a row where Karolina saw the sun rise before falling asleep. She wished that her eyelids could once be heavier than her problems. She rolls over for what seems like the 50th time that night to check the time but something other than the clock caught her eye. Nico Minoru: (1) 

Karolina noticed her heart quickly increase with speed which she didn’t think it could get any faster than it has been. She could admit, for once, that she had been on edge. She was never sure if Nico was a contribution to the stress she had, but all thoughts her brain once held came to a screeching halt when her name popped up on Karolina’s phone screen. Despite her now shaking hands, she unlocked her phone to see why in the world the black haired girl was awake at the same time she was. 

“Hey, you up?” The message simply stated. Nothing too pressing, although Karolina felt her whole world move. 

“Uh yeah.” She slowly starts to type out. “Life’s getting kind of the best of me right now. Why are you awake?” She questions. 

The blonde held off sending it for a good twenty seconds. She didn’t want to seem desperate of course but she was curious as to why someone else other than her couldn’t let sleep take over. The typing bubble quickly popped up and is soon replaced by another text.

“Same. I’m tired of making it look like I have it all together.”

Karolina paused. She never knew that Nico being so strong was just a facade. She aspired to be like her, she looked up to her. Karolina wanted to be as strong as Nico during the whole thing happening with their parents. She felt her body sink. She wanted to help in any way she could, and she knew she needed to be by the smaller girls side.

“Need a friend? I can be over in ten.”

The message sent and went a few minutes without a reply. Karolina figured that Nico had just fallen asleep and was ready to lock her phone when the typing bubbles popped up again.

“I would love that.” 

Karolina felt her heart pick up speed again. She couldn’t believe that she’s going to Nico’s house, let alone at close to 3am. Nevertheless, Karolina stood up out of her bed, grabbed her car keys and left for Nico’s, heart in her hand and all. Why she was doing this to herself she didn’t know but if her best friend needed her, she’d be there. All possible feelings aside.

After what felt like hours of driving, Karolina finally pulled up in front of Nico’s house. The girl lived in what looked like a palace and Karolina couldn’t even begin to know how to look for the front door. After a good three minutes of Karolina standing like an idiot at the end of the driveway, she looked up to find a silhouette of Nico standing in front of the door followed by a “You gonna come in or are we just gonna stand here and look pretty?” 

Nico quietly lead Karolina up to her room. Upon opening the door, the blonde noticed the candle-lit room with an unneat pile of crumpled papers gracing the floor. Nico, noticing her confusion simply replied with a soft “Sorry about the mess, I was trying to write.” before welcoming Karolina into her dim bedroom. 

Karolina looked up just in time to see Nico’s face up close. It had been a while since she saw the girl sans makeup and honestly, she felt her heart skip again. She never noticed how much she was taken away by the girl in front of her before a warm “Wanna lay down?” interrupted every last thought she had in that moment. The two slowly tiptoe to the bed and climb into it. Nico taking her usual spot and Karolina occupying the space next to her. 

Karolina and Nico lay in silence for what feels like an eternity, letting their thoughts consume every spec of silence that the room had to offer. Karolina never knew that not talking about her problems could feel so right but here she was. For the first time in days, weeks even, Karolina didn’t have a care in the world other than the girl next to her and she hoped beyond hope that Nico felt the same way. 

Karolina didn’t even notice that their hands were gravitating closer and closer to each others. It’s unclear who’s hand gets there first but before they know it, their fingers are intertwined, and it felt right. 

Sleep slowly started to take the both of them under but not before the feeling of Nico rubbing her thumb against Karolina’s ever so slightly as if that were the cure to both of their restless nights. The taller girl gave a reassuring hand squeeze before feeling the darkness creep up on her. 

She could have sworn she felt Nico loosen up, but she couldn’t be too sure. Regardless, Nico had Karolina and Karolina had Nico and that was assurance enough.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!!!


End file.
